


Finding comfort in the arms of another woman

by Marvelfan227



Series: Some friend you are [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horrible Grammar, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Smut, Wanda's always had a crush on steve, don't read if you are going to complain, sad Steve, scarlet america - Freeform, sharon never liked Wanda, steve caught Sharon cheating on him with Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: Steve goes to Wanda after he finds his best friend and girlfriend having sex. Steve asks why would they do such a horrible thing and along the way Wanda let's it slip that she's always been in love with him.





	

No matter how hard he tried Steve couldn't get the image of Sharon and Bucky out of his head. He knew something was wrong when Sharon kept canceling plans and Bucky was busy that same night. Bucky started to dress differently and started acting differently when when Sharon was around. He just didn't know they would be capable of doing that to him.

Steve caught them in the act when he arrived early and found clothes scattered all over the living room. His heart broke when he peaked inside his and Sharon's room and watched as his supposed best friend and girlfriend having sex. He left the apartment quietly and turned to the only person he could think of, Wanda.

Ever since she joined the team Steve felt this instant connection and thought of her as his best friend right behind Bucky. Well now she's definitely his best friend. Sharon never liked Wanda because she thought something was going on between her and Steve. Ironically she was the one who cheated on him and now he was going to Wanda for comfort.

Steve knocked on Wanda's door and hoped she was alone "I'm coming! ! !" Wanda shouted. After a few seconds Wanda opened her front door with a smile on her face but it dropped when she noticed her friends puffy red eyes. "What's wrong Steve."

"Sharon and Bucky" Steve sobbed before he hugged Wanda. Wanda knew something was fishy with them a few months back when Steve was on a two month mission. Every time she was around them she could sense a mixture of sexual tension and guilt. She didn't want to say anything because she didn't want to say something and be wrong. But now she regretted it and wish she would of told him instead of him witnessing it.

"I'm so sorry please come in" Wanda moved aside so he could enter her apartment. An hour later Wanda was running her hand through Steve's hair as he finished crying on her shoulder. She really hated seeing Steve like this but she knew he had to get it out of his system.

"I just can't believe they would do that to me." Steve sat up and looked up at the ceiling "how can people treat the people they love like that."

"I love you and would never treat you that way." Wanda whispered to herself but noticed Steve was looking at her surprised. Of course he thought she was an attractive woman anyone with common sense would agree that she's gorgeous without even trying.

"You love me?" If steve was being honest if he hadn't been with Sharon during the time Wanda joined the team he would of asked her out on a date. Steve took Wanda's hands into his "why didn't you tell me?"

"You were with Sharon and you were happy and -" Wanda was cut off when she felt Steve's lips on hers. She knew this kiss was wrong because of the emotional state Steve was currently in but couldn't deny how happy she was finally being able to kiss him.

She let out yelp before Steve placed her on his lap. Wanda felt herself blushing when she felt Steve's boner before she rolled her hips against his. He let out a long groan before his hands disappeared under her loose fitted too and started groping her breast. Wanda pulled away when she noticed Steve was trying to remove her shirt.

Once it was it was off Steve started peppering Wanda's chest with kisses before he took one of her breast in his mouth. The feeling of Steve's hot mouth around her nipple caused her to grind her hips deeper into him. "I want you" Wanda felt Steve's hand sliding inside her pajama bottoms.

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked. Steve just got up and started walking towards Wanda's room. Wanda felt a little embarrassed because her room was a little messy but Steve didn't mind. He laid her down on her bed and slowly started to remove the reminder of her clothes. "Steve" Wanda whimpered.

Steve started to leave kisses on her exposed skin. Wanda felt her heart racing when Steve was running his fingers up and down her pussy. "I'm going to take care of you" Steve kissed Wanda's inner thighs before he start to go down on Wanda.

Wanda felt like she was in heaven with what Steve was doing to her. She has never received oral sex before so she expressed to him how much she was enjoying it. Steve loved the sounds that Wanda was making so he continued what he was doing until Wanda was shouting that she was cumming. He made sure he licked up all of her juices before he kissed his way up her body and started teasing her entrance with his cock.

"Can I be on top" Wanda asked when she noticed Steve was about to thrust inside her. Steve nodded before he got off her and she got on top of him. She stroked his cock a few time before she lined herself up and sank down. "Oh god" Wanda let out a loud sighed.

Wanda started to slowly move and Steve placed his hands on her thighs. "So beautiful" Steve whispered. He was fixated on Wanda's breast that started to bounce as Wanda started to ride him faster as time went on.

"Oh Steve" Wanda placed both of her hands on Steve's chest. She started riding him faster and faster until they were cursing each other's name in pleasure. Wanda has only had one sexual partner but she was mentally proclaiming Steve was the best. She was enjoying Steve's big hands groping her body as he was telling her that she was his and he was hers.

Wanda felt her orgasm creeping up so she moved her hands so they were rested on Steve's thighs "Steve I'm going to- FUUUUUCK" Wanda shouted as she came. Steve had a firm grip on her waist and started thrusting upward to to chase his orgasm.

With a few more thrust Steve finally came inside wanda "ahhhh fuck yes" Steve cursed while he continued to move Wanda up and down his cock. After they came down from their orgasms Wanda got off of Steve and laid down next to him. Neither of them said anything. Instead Wanda just curled up next to him and exchanged kisses until they fell asleep.

* * *

 

Steve woke up and was confused as to where he was until he looked over and noticed Wanda's back was to him. That's when he remembered the events that happened last night. A part of him wanted to thank Sharon and Bucky because they were the reason he got to spend the night with Wanda.

Steve got up as carefully as he could and started searching for his phone. When he found it he noticed he had a text message. It was Sharon and it read 'I miss you so much' Steve couldn't believe what he was reading.

'Really because it didn't look like you missed me when you and Bucky were having sex on our bed !' Steve texted back. He noticed Sharon wasn't responding so he continued what he was going to say 'You two are dead to me ! ! !' Steve typed with so much anger.

"Steve are you ok?" Wanda asked while she covered her breasts with her bedsheets. "Is it Sharon?"

"Yeah she texted me saying she missed me" Steve replied while he read Sharon's response 'I'm sorry we were going to tell you. We'll leave the door open so you can pick up your stuff.'

Steve felt his heart breaking again and he wanted to hurt them the way they hurt him. He then began to type 'oh and by the way I had sex with Wanda while we were dating' it wasn't a total lie, he was still with Sharon when he came over to Wanda's to cry on her shoulder.

It took a while before Sharon responded 'I always knew there was something going on between the two of you. I hope you and Wanda have a nice life.' With that Steve put his phone down and got back into bed. "Can I stay here until I find a place to stay?"

"If you want you can move in? Unless you don't want to that's ok, I mean you literally just got out of a relationship." Wanda rambled while she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I would love to move in, and I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner that you had feelings for me." Steve got Wanda's hand that was on his cheek and moved it towards his lips before he placed a kissed on it.

Wanda moaned when she felt Steve's hard member against her thigh. "Mmmm someone's ready for another round." Wanda bit Steve's bottom lip before he rolled over and was on top of Wanda.

"I sure am" Steve pecked Wanda's lips before he pushed himself inside her and proceeded to continue where they left off the night before.


End file.
